Father Time's Curse
by dokurod
Summary: Perfect world international now has a fan fiction writer. me. in this story youll find some thing will be gloomy, while others are somewhat entertaining. yes, im making it after the game. why? becvause I love that game and most of the people in it. :) 3 PWI you have my heart.
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers. The following acts as a diary, of a person of whom I know. No, she is a part of me, just as the air and sun are great parts of our live, sit down, and let me tell you a tales of a life. Ps. I don't own any of perfect world enterprises. Or any of their games. This is a mere introduction for what im going to be writing with this one. P.p.s this event happened on Heavens Tear server.

A young tideborn girl stood alone in a place called silver pool. It was were heavens tear floated, thusly the name of the server she had chosen long ago. Time flew by in a haze for her, all in a muddle of thoughts that she could not erase from her mind. She was currently dealing with someone she knew and loved in the game, and he had had problems with a hacker recently. She was not going to give in to this hacker, she would help her friend no matter what the cost. Even if it was to mean going and having to sacrifice herself so that he could walk free. You got it. Anything. Squeakies was important to her. He had told her he named his char after a cat of his, and she liked his char name. it was original, and it came from the heart, and not too much of the mind. She was interrupted however in what would seem like a peaceful moment. She was monitoring faction chat, she was the leader of BloodEyes. She knew Squeak's hacker would come back soon. He always did. She would be ready. She was prepared to chase him out somehow, find something so that the hacker couldn't do this anymore. Sure enough. She sneered as she asked "Squeak" a password she and him had agreed on. " so you have logged on" "if you are the real Squeak you will know the pass word we have set up?" as soon as he typed back, she snickered. He didn't know the password. She did. Squeak did. It was something they ok'ed with each other. But she had found the hacker, andit was indeed show time. "get out of his ac." The hacker typed back, trying to play dumd and said in chat "no elissa it me" my reply "lies." "squeak knows the password as do I. leave his ac, and now." I grinned coz I knew what was going to happen next. The hacker would try to convince me, but it was not going to work. Finally the hacker gave up andv started sining a entirely new tune. He typed on Squeaks char " hah youll never see squeaks again" "ill kill all his acs". I thought about it.i then replied in chat back " you will not harm him. Do that youvemade a enemy for life and ill hunt you down till my end comes." He merely laughed at me. Over the days he wore me down and squeak down I guess. We tried a lot to prevent this from happening. So one day, I decided to do something about this. The hacker knew Squeak's ac. But nor one of mine…. Perhaps that could work. I looked all over for a ac I didn't use, and I gave it to squeak, and told him to change his pw and username a lot and update our password now and then. But it the bad things continued.

In short summary, the hackings became so bad and even after I booted squeaks old char from my faction, things still continued, to where he would go into world chat or pm me or squeaks, trying to demoralize us with stuff we didn't want to hear. I finally crumpled that day. I had QuackerBear on my friends list, but I never really understood how he got there, in all the mess with squeaks I had no doubt forgotten. But, this was were I felt we truly met, in the middle of chaos, a new road begins. I had gone into world chat asking for someone to help me, and if there where any gms online. All I got was sneering faces and snide and snarky comments from those that replied in world chat. Any that pmed me I decided to ignore for now, because none of them gave me a answer I so desperately needed. Finally I just gave in and looked over all the pms I got. One said, "whats wrong?" and I noticed after he saw I didn't reply, he said in chat "I think I may know someone that can help." Ok. Suuuure. Sure. I was angry and frusterated so I mocked him at first and said "what? A gm? Apparently they don't exist." He ignored me and told me to pm someone. I at the time was at silver pool, were it all began. Squeaks had gone onto his old char, that is how I knew he was being pmed. That was when I met everyones favorite bear for the first time. Yellow gold horse, all black jacket, makes him look a tad intimidating. ( or so he wants to think :P) so I asked him how he could help, and he asked our situation. Me and squeaks explained, and finally bear typed " so howd they get in your ac anyway?" the person he was with noticed us being silent and spoke up " answer bear's question."

I told them I didn't know how, but told him that the hacker seemed to have access whenever he wanted, and even said so one time before. After that, the other one finally said, "sounds like hes being keylogged." In another short summary, it was a long hard struggle to get that bugger that was in squeaks ac to leave him alone. But.. we managed. And as for you readers… huehuehuehuehue. The story has only begun. What this document is here to say, is that what doesn't kill you, does actually make you stronger, because by the time you have recovered from that, you know what to expect it it can be less painful because you've felt it before, and mistakes teach us, not to mention.. as I say again, in the middle of chaos.. a new road is always born, for better or worse, father times curse.


	2. Chapter 2

Father times curse lovers, im sorry but ive decided not to do that one anymore coz its depressing. Admit it, it is. So im going to re begin anew… im gnna make it fun, for all my people and all the friends ive ever known in pwi, including the ones that ive known ever since ive started this game. I just want u to know, my heart goes out to you guys on this one. I adore you all so much I hope you enjoy. Btw I do not own ad perfect world international games or merchandise, this is meant to have fun with. Nothing else. ;)

A girl with ears the size of a elephants stood out on top of a platform in Archosaur city. She was enjoyinh her peaceful moment until:

CRACK the girls eyes popped open, in surprise, revealing violet red eyes. "CRACK-POP-PINK-BONNNG" QuackerBear was trying to bring her into a faction summon again. But she knew what hed do. Last time hed hovered over water in his flyer, and when he summoned everyone they ended up having a unintended bath. Well, unintended for the other faction members maybe. "FROMP" she folded out her large solemn feathers wings and, as a precaution, made sure she was flying before answering his faction summon. She answered back, and before she knew it, she was hovering by flyer a inch above water. Of course, the other 12 or 20 hadnt caught on yet, and of course, were enjoying a non intentional bath. (well if you call complaints enjoying it) Bear just looked at them all and said, "well that was fun." Of course, even she got a chuckle out of that. Bwahahahaha. This time she wasn't gnna let him just do that and get away with it. "oh Bear?" he answered "yes?" the girl whipped out the water gun, loaded, and started to shoot him with it. Bear must have sensed something, because he ducked the first shot from behind, then continued to block them, while the other faction member were unhappy and soaked. The girl had just run out of ammo, and Bear thought hed won, but the girl pointed up. Of course, the natural reaction for one is for when someone else makes something rather well known, other are bound to pay attention to it. The girls snicked as she saw Bear look up and saw his eyes widen into the radius of a tennis ball. She grinned as she let him take in the enormous swirling giant bomb of water over his head. "Ran out of tricks and traps bear?" the girl grinned, w8ing for him to answer. Be4ar got his bug-eeys under control long enough to respond, " actually I have 9one more trick up my sleeve." He then shows her the teleport stone and poofs out of nowhere, and dismisses their squad connection so she cant find him. The water bomb however, is ready to explode. She smirks and spies a very much annoyable cyberomega in barb form, below her. She smirks. "hey cybs!" the tiger Barb in his tiger form looks up at her for a moment, before seeing the water ball bomb being thrown at him. Before he can even say anything in rage, he is glomped on into a kitty tiger pancake, stuck under the waterball. The center of the ball glows and- "SPWOM" the only thing that there is a half drowned white and black tiger, who looks like he could really kill Viola atm. Too bad he swallowed half the water in that orb. This unfortunately makes him look like one of those guys in a sumo costume, all puffed up and bloated. He seems to try to say something but the girl flies off, leaving cybs to try to come to his senses. She knows were bear will go, its his spot, his little place. As she flies to her new destination, she gets a messege from Bear. She looks at the communicative device and grins. Bear has found out about the scrap with cybs already and her water bomb. The messege says. * what did u do to cybs, to the point were im hearing so much about it?* she replied, figner flying freely of her device: *All I did was give a cat a bath.*


	3. Chapter 3

Father Times Curse

By Dokurod

Chapter 3

I don't own anything in pwi enterprises. This is made strictly for people to see my heart and soul that I put out there everyday, wether they see it dark and withered, or a light inside it. Ive decided to make the story go like this, one chapter gloomy, one not so gloomy. But this time its gloomy time. I have one that I cant get out of my mind, and its been there for a while.

Chapter 3

It all began when we let someone back into PWAcademy. His character's name was Sorinkin. Bear was iffy about letting him through the door it seemed, but gave Sorinkin a chance again. It started when I became angry at Bear. Sorinkin told me he had screenshots of a different fac member who said he wasn't going to give back his gear. The faction member did, but no one listened to us when we said we didn't trust that one faction member because of other reasons. I Became enraged, because I thought bear had decided to ignore the screenshots and blame sorin. I figured he wasn't trusting sorin because of the past. I would have told bear to let it go, but I should have taken my own advice then, shouldn't I have? But I just cant get this out of my head. After sorin told me this, I went on to raidcall ( I don't own raidcall either.) and I asked him why he had done what he had done, the only answer he gave infuriated me more. So I did something I shouldn't have done. I weas leader then, of a faction that bear made, it was called PWAJr. I could not believe what bear had done. I thought all he expected me to do was play housemaid, and it infuriated me even more. So I took myself from the faction leaders position and placed it on a alt I had. I had planned to put it on a alt and bury it, hide it, cover it. Just bury it so I don't have to see it anymore. And I realized that I wanted to piss him off in a way at that time. Tere will be days when im a hell raiser. Bear says it was Sorins fault. But that's not true , part of it was my fault. I didn't give the faction back to bear for a day or so, and by then his demands for the faction back had increased. I had started to feel like shit over what I had done. Part of that is that now I cant trust myself. I cant trust myself with a position of power over others. It just don't work out well. Im back in PWAcademy now, but somehow it feels empty... I'm to blame for that emptiness aren't I? I didn't like turning against him after a while. I had in truth, failed. I had failed to bring peace to others… I had failed my faction members around me in the worst possible way, and I knew that after a while. I'm still trying to make this all better, fix all the wounds I created.. But I know some leave scars. And I cannot fix a scar.

No, I can only let it sit there upon the victim until the time comes for the story to be told from the person bearing the scar, or have that story sit and collect dust in silence. It makes me wonder, why does he give me so many chances? This is not the first time I have ever screwed up in PWA. Im no different than sorinkin, but yet bear has turned his back on him and not me? What.. what makes me so different I wonder? I'd ask, but I would only get a riddle as a answer, something to puzzle me further until I am finally buried in too much confusion, because I want so hard to figure out why, but I cant find the answer. I didn't like it, going against My Favorite Bear. I missed him very much during that one day. People call him a GodFather in that faction. To me, no name could have ever rang more true. Tears rushed down my face at night, but by day a mask was placed over my face, so none could see who I really was. If they did ever get a glimpse, im glad, truly. I commend their eyes for seeing more than what is shown before them. I had deeply regretted it. Bear asked me "Do you regret what you did?" I told him that I can't answer that, and that I didn't know. His reply: "I think you do." Mine: No. no I don't. "SMACK" Might as well do that again. "bonks head on keyboard" I just realized what I said to bear prolly just shot him again. FML! I don't mean to do that! But in truth, my mind says Yes, you are sorry. But my mind is a double edged sword, it cuts both ways. For example, I can say im sorry but that, we all know is just words… can I mean them? Can I truly mean them and trust myself at the same time to not repeat this ad nauseum? No, I can't, I just cant trust myself with that. I want to tell him, yeah, you can trust me, but a false truth can hurt even more. So I give him nothing but the truth, even if it bites, stings like a bitch or brings a hard lump to my throat that I have problems swallowing. Sometimes when I walk from school, I think of the game I play, and then I think of the people in it, then I think of Bear. That's when those memories come and my smile fades. Sometimes the memories are so powerful I find myself suddenly stopping on the sidewalk in so much emotion I cant even understand why I stopped to begin with before. I wish I could stop completely. I wish I could turn back, turn back the pages of time. I was regretful enough that I sent out.. a skit of a poem in facebook that I made. It involved time itself, and how if I could I would go back and unwind it so I could rewrite it, erasing the mistakes I made. But I can't rewind time. On second thought, nor would I wish to have such a power. I could never trust myself with what I'd do with it. I can have no other choice but to live through my mistakes. This is truly Father Time's Curse, the events of time for better or worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Father Time's curse

Chapter 4

Years ago, there was once a girl who couldn't make up her mind. She loved the game, and everyone plays it. But even with a main path laid out before her, she strays from it. She left, it, believing that there will be better things ahead if she made sure, exactly sure, of the path she wanted. She always created alts, they told her "Why so many different characters?" she replied "I want to make sure that the character I choose is perfectly right for me." So the others grumbled and went about their business, and the girl continued to make alts, she continued to explore the races and different classes, until one day she met one class she adored: The psychic. She loved the ability of Soulburn, to turn an attackers attack against them. She loved the water form that the tideborn race could turn into, so she leveled that character, more and more. Few people ever played a psychic class as much, so the girl was still partly unsure. She followed her instinct however, and was rewarded. Today, that same girl is has now grown a little. She looks back, she remembers the times she had and the people she met, and her ultimate choice. Everyone told her, make an assassin. Make a seeker. Make something powerful. The girl ignored them, because eventually it became all the same tune to her. They all relentlessly pursue what a society says, is better. She needed a character with the ability to defend and destroy, so she chose the psychic. They challenged her and called her a fail for turning demon instead of sage, when the mark of level 80-s came about. She was stung by this, but ignored it, merely replying "There will come a time when I do not need to always defend people, I may need to destroy them sometimes as well." Years later, that psychics name is Viola. The girl, watches over those she calls friends and family from afar, awaiting the day for whence she is called again, and Viola and the girl become one once more.


End file.
